The plane
by black angel falling
Summary: this is my first fanfic. Kai finds a world war two plane in the woods and finds a letter. oneshot blabber.


Yay my first fanfic! Ok this is on Beyblade my fav anime it's a mystery story. Ooooh.

**The plane**

The wind blew lightly rustling the leaves on the tree's above him and it was very hot out. Kai had decided to go for a walk as far away as he can from Tyson's house. Tyson has bad win and keeps belching out load, much to Kai's annoyance. He has been in the woods for an hour now, he had not been to the woods for a while anyway.

The tree's hung over him like a tunnel which cast a shadow all around him with random sunlight shining through the tree's. he walked through tall grass going deeper and deeper into the dark wood. Then he saw a very un-expecting thing. A plane. A crashed world war two plane. Right there in front of him!

He stared at in in shock. Why would it still be here? Wouldn't the police or army removed it? Looking around he discovered all the tree's around the plane were burned. The plane itself was burned. He knew it was from world war two from the pictures in his history book from school. (I have no idea what they like or what there called lol) Kai walked over to it slowly and climbed in. to his right there was long seats like benches against the wall, this plane must have carried soldiers. There were some guns lying on the floor and the left over of a burned bag. There was a letter on the floor that he read aloud.

_Dear Joseph,_

_I am doing very well and I miss you so much. Please be careful I don't want you to get hurt. Little Jack is doing well, he said his first word 'Mama' I was so shocked when he said it I just could not believe it. He misses you. I know he cant talk but I know he is missing you. I must admit things here are getting scary. There was an air raid yesterday and Sandy's house got hit. We are safe now the army sent us to live in the countryside. We are living with an old couple and six orphaned children. There are all so very kind. I miss you loads and I love you. Please be careful._

_Love from Mary Yako._

Kai put the letter back where he found it and went into the planes control room which was right behind him. He opened the door ad peered in, there was not much left of this room. The seats were completely destroyed by the fire and the planes controls were black and melted. He had seen enough and turned to leave.

* * *

Kai had arrived at Tyson's house with the images of the plane in his mind. He had only just closed the door when he heard Tyson belch like a pig. He closed his eyes and opened the door again.

'Hey Kai! BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRPPP! How's it going? Bleeeuuurp!' (guess who?)

'Why must you ruin my day?'

'Hahahahahaha. I didn't ruin your day. BLEEEEEUUUURRP! Oh man bad wind.'

'Really? I never noticed.' Kai replied sarcastically. He headed towards the kitchen wishing Tyson's head would up the next time he belched.

'Yo Kai. How about a quick beyBLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAURD battle?'

'How about I rip your lungs out!' Kai yelled in rage.

'That doesn't sound very fun.' Kai rolled his eyes to the ceiling. Tyson was such a…

'BLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUURP!!'

'THAT DOES IT!!'

Tyson screamed like a little girl and ran as Kai came running after him. Kai chased him through the city and into the graveyard where Tyson tripped and fell on his face. He rolled onto his back just as Kai pounced on him, literally. Kai sat on top of Tyson and strangled him. 'DO-NOT-BURP-IN-MY-FACE-YOU-FAT-PIG!!'

Tyson's face went from pink to red to purple. Satisfied with this Kai let go and looked up at the grave he was strangling Tyson in front of.

_Joseph Yako_

_1919-1941_

_Died age 22_

_And his beloved wife_

_Mary Yako_

_1920-1941_

_Died age 21_

_And there son _

_Jack Yako_

_1939-1941_

_Died aged 2_

_Forever in out memories_

Kai stared at the grave in disbelieve. He had found the family. That plane 'BLEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRP'… That plane really was a world war two plane. Two days later the blade breakers went to the exact spot where Kai had found the plane but it was gone. The tree's looked fine no sign of damage. Tyson, who had a black eye from Kai, told Kai he must have imagined the whole thing, but Kai refused to believe the plane was not real. He saw it, really. As Ray said earlier some things just cant be explained.

* * *

i have no idea where that story came from. my brain of course but still. well i'm happy with it. lol.


End file.
